The description that follows relates generally to a repositionable control system and method for using the same. In particular, the description relates to a repositionable control device for controlling functions associated with an audio listening device.
Audio listening devices (e.g., earphones, headphones, headsets, etc.) are widely used in connection with listening or play-back features of a multitude of electronic devices, including, for example, portable audio devices, portable media players, mobile telephones, smartphones, personal data assistants (PDAs), personal computers, exercise machines comprising a media player, and any other electronic device comprising a media player. Audio listening devices may have a wired and/or wireless (e.g., Bluetooth, radio frequency, WiFi, etc.) connection to an electronic device. For example, a wired audio listening device may include a wire or cable with a plug connector that is configured to be detachably coupled to an electronic device for receiving audio playback signals. In some commercially-available models, the audio listening cable may include a second plug connector for detachably coupling the audio listening cable with the audio listening device as well.
Many audio listening cables include a control unit that is attached to the cable itself. The control unit may enable a user to control one or more audio playback features, including, for example, volume level, track selection, play/pause, and the like. For example, the control unit may be positioned near a middle portion of the audio listening cable, so that the user may quickly and easily access, for example, the volume controls without accessing the electronic device attached to the cable. This is an especially convenient feature when the electronic device has been stored away in a pocket, shoulder bag, or other holder in order to keep the user's hands free.
Some commercially available audio listening devices include a microphone, for example, for carrying out a telephone conversation and/or implementation of voice command features in association with the attached electronic device. In some devices, the microphone may be attached directly to a headphone portion of the audio listening device, for example, on an extension member that brings the microphone closer to the mouth of the user. In other devices, the microphone is attached to the audio cable, for example, on an upper portion of the cable in order to optimally capture the user's voice signal. In some commercially available devices, the microphone is included in the same housing as the audio playback control unit, and the control unit may be used to control the microphone as well as the audio playback features mentioned above.